Noir's Trio
by Krylancelo
Summary: What would have happened if there was a third member of Noir? One that already had his initiation, yet didn’t know that he had been excepted. One year has passed since Mirielle and Kirika passed the final trials of darkness, their final member comes


Disclaimer: Noir and Weiss Kruez are the property of their respective owner. I do not own them, but I just mix and play with the characters and settings.  
  
Summary: What would have happened if there was a third member of Noir. One that had already had his initiation, yet didn't know that he had been excepted. One year has passed since Mirielle and Kirika passed the final trials of darkness, and their final member is about to be awoken.  
  
Omi Tsyukiyono, once known as Mamoru Takatori, glanced around the empty flower shop and wiped his wet hands on his yellow apron. He smiled when his sapphire gaze fell upon the clock that was high on the wall.   
  
"6:30, and I have the place all to myself." He whispered, awed by the silence that was a very uncommon occurrence for the Kitty in the House flower shop. His smile was soon replaced by a darker look when he noticed his hands. They were only physically wet with water, a substance that he perceived to be clear and clean, while mentally he envisioned all the blood stains that covered his palms from his various missions.  
  
Omi sighed in annoyance, as his cheerful isolation was replaced by an underlying sorrow, full of doubt, pain and general memories that he didn't wish to think about. He shook his head to stop his train of thoughts from going any deeper, and then started to whistle a cheery tune. His intentions were spoiled for the day, so he decided to do his homework; thus, stopping anymore reflections concerning his previous works in the darkness.  
  
Omi stiffened as his hands fell over the last pages of his assignments. His sapphire eyes quickly turned towards the front of the little shop, and to the car that had been parked in front of it for the last half hour.  
  
"Creepy" He murmured, as his fingers gently guided down the middle of the book, then once at the bottom, flipped it closed. He kept his eyes trained on the dark car, and his suspicions grew when a full minute passed with the person inside just staring straight ahead. Their line of vision was directly within the interior of the shop, and that was the reason for Omi being unnerved by the unexpected person's appearance.  
  
Omi decided to get up from his chair, and close the blind. His eyes widened when the person gaze followed his every movement, and Omi felt the fleeting thought of, "Who exactly is this person?" He shook off the thought as something that he didn't want to know, then he proceeded to the front window to pull down the white blinds.  
  
The person in the car sighed, then pulled out a small folder, white in color, that contained various information about the boy once named Mamoru Takatori.  
  
"What a cute young man." She whispered, and the shadows fell off her face, revealing the light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes of one Mirielle Bouquet. She then sighed and used her unoccupied hand to flip her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Too bad, but I said I'd take this mission and that's what I'm going to do!" Mirielle said, as she opened up the folder and took out it's pages.  
  
---------------------------------------Folder---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Client: Keikino Takatori  
  
Target's name: Mamoru Takatori  
  
Designation: Investigate, but you are allowed to destroy the target if your cover is blown. The two assassins of Noir are to pose as rival florist from a small shop called Excitable Beauties, and are to meet with the target at the flower convention that the Kitty in the House florist are scheduled to attend next week on Saturday afternoon.   
  
The convention is a trap set to capture Mrs. Takatori's missing son, so that she may claim the final inheritance from her late families' grasp. Your mission is to capture the target and deliver him unscathed to Mrs. Takatori by midnight of Saturday. Use any means necessary to obtain the target, but if your cover is blown, destroy all evidence and leave. Mrs. Takatori wants no living links left to her existence.  
  
---------------------------------------End Folder------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirielle slowly took out a small picture of the Omi, and smiled when she had confirmed that this was the right kid.   
"I wonder why someone so financially secure as Keikino Takatori would fake their death just so that 11 years later she would seize all of her family's money via her youngest son. I just don't get these rich types!" She said.  
  
Her blue eyes then glared up at the closed blinds. She was startled out of her gazing by her small cell phone going off. She flipped it's cover up and pressed it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"You are the one half of the assassin team called Noir, correct?" Asked a silky voice from an unknown person.  
  
Mirielle's eyes widened in shock, then they narrowed in anger. "I think you have a wrong number, I have-"  
  
"I do not have time to deal with your lies, Miss Bouquet! I know that you are part of the present Noir, and I also have an understanding of your past dealings. Chloe and Athena might be dead but, there are still many of the Soldats who know who you are. You are a part of our history, and that is the reason why I hired you!" Said the woman.  
  
"Hired me, then... the Takatori's... their part of the Soldats!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------Note-----------------------------------  
  
I think this will only be a crossover between Noir and Weiss Kruez, but if anyone has any good ideas for anything else, I'd be happy to try and incorporate it. Since this is my fic, I've made Keikino Takatori alive, rather than her being dead like in the show. The story will branch out more as it goes on!


End file.
